


Relax

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Power Bottom Asher, Praise Kink, Service Top James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Asher feels sorry for James, knowing how hard he’s worked all day and how much he still has to do. He wants to make him feel a bit better, so his hands find their way to James’ bun, pulling it out and running his fingers through the soft curls. He hears James’ grateful sigh as his shoulders relax a bit and he leans into the touch. Asher grips his hair and very gently tugs him to the side so he can bite a mark into the side of his neck. It’s not rough, nor is it supposed to be particularly intense, but James still lets out a soft whimper and his fingers spasm on the mouse, messing up a bit of the video.





	Relax

It’s a busy time of year for the Cow Chop crew, but then again, when are they ever not working their asses off to get content out? Either way, deadlines are looming and videos need to be finished like yesterday. And guess what that means? _Overtime!_

Tonight, it’s already 8 o’clock and James still has tons of editing to do. The only other person left in the warehouse is Asher, and he looks just as enthralled in his work as James is. As James sits there for a second, admiring the way Asher absently scratches his hair while he pieces together a clip, he finds his mind wandering down a path that will certainly _not_ help his efficiency in finishing this video. Shaking his head, he forces himself to turn his attention back to his screen and keep chugging along.

About a minute later, Asher breathes a sigh of relief when he _finally_ slots the last clip into place and makes a final check of his video. Everything seems in order, so he sends it to be rendered, wiggling his toes a little to get some blood flow back into his feet. Watching the progress bar slowly fill, he stands and glances over to James, who seems to be so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t even register the movement. Well, at least his part is finished now, so he may as well check up on his boyfriend because he knows how much James hates the editing side of this job.

As Asher walks over to James’ desk, he can see James’ right eye twitch a little, obviously realising that he’s there but trying his best to not get distracted. Asher moves right up behind James’ chair and leans down a little to see what he’s up to. It looks like he’s still got a fair bit to go, and Asher can see the visible tension in his shoulders as he splices an audio sequence for a transition.

Asher feels sorry for James, knowing how hard he’s worked all day and how much he still has to do. He wants to make him feel a bit better, so his hands find their way to James’ bun, pulling it out and running his fingers through the soft curls. He hears James’ grateful sigh as his shoulders relax a bit and he leans into the touch. Asher grips his hair and very gently tugs him to the side so he can bite a mark into the side of his neck. It’s not rough, nor is it supposed to be particularly intense, but James still lets out a soft whimper and his fingers spasm on the mouse, messing up a bit of the video. 

" _Asher..._ ", James whines plaintively, already flushed and embarrassed by how easily his boyfriend can get him flustered.

"Work later", Asher breathes, right in his ear, nipping at James' earlobe to earn another quiet noise.

Asher's hands find James' shoulders and start to massage the sore muscles, working out the knots and areas of tension as he moves around to the front of his chair and pushes it away from the table. He presses forwards until he's straddling James, knees on either side of James’ thighs as he rests in his lap, and Asher can feel how hard James is already. Asher smirks at him while he absentmindedly plays with a ringlet of James' hair, and his boyfriend blushes an even deeper shade of pink below him. 

Asher starts by trailing his hands down James' chest, ghosting over the soft skin of his belly as he dips his fingers under the hem of James’ shirt to pull it up and off. He teases one of James’ nipples lightly with his fingers while he leans forward to draw the other one into his mouth, licking and sucking until James groans into the empty warehouse, his hands finding Asher’s hips and holding on for dear life. James is finding it harder and harder to control himself as time goes on, and when Asher gently bites down, he involuntarily bucks his hips up a bit. Asher just looks up at him disapprovingly as he gently nips at the other one for good measure.

"S-sorry...", James whines, gasping as Asher's languid assault continues along his chest. He can tell from Asher's eyes that he's proud of him for apologising, and it makes James feel all warm and fuzzy.

Asher starts out slowly, a gentle roll of his hips against James' hardness, working to take him apart bit-by-bit, and James lets out an overwhelmed noise and tries to bury his face in Asher's neck to hide how much it's affecting him. Asher just tuts him gently, pulling him back so he can look into his eyes, half lidded and clouded by arousal, "No, baby, I want to see you..." 

Asher keeps sinfully grinding down on James' cock as he pulls him into a long, passionate kiss. Their lips move together but there's no doubt about who's in control of the situation. Asher's tongue lazily explores his boyfriend's mouth, pulling James' bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. James breaks away with a gasp as Asher rolls his hips into him again, and the need in his dark eyes is palpable, "Please..."

How can Asher deny James when he's being so good for him? The answer is he _can’t_ , to be completely honest. And Asher knows that he’s always such a push over for James, but he just can’t bring himself to care when the man beneath him is so perfect. So, he decides to finally show him a little mercy. His fingers caress James' cheek while his other hand slowly gets to work on unbuckling James' belt, and he's suddenly overcome by the urge to praise him for being so well behaved.

"Good boy", Asher breathes, his thumb stroking James cheek as he watches his eyelids flutter closed and a small smile quirk his lips up.

It doesn't take Asher long to undo James' jeans and push them down until they’re bunched around his ankles, and he gets rid of his own while he's at it. James' cock is lying against his belly, already hard and leaking, and Asher noses at James until his eyes slowly open again. Asher looks down between them and James' gaze follows his until their foreheads are pressed together.

"Look at you, baby. Look how beautiful you are", Asher murmurs, and James practically keens as Asher's slender fingers wrap around him, stroking slowly, "Your cock is so perfect, honey. Look how wet you are for me, how warm.”

As if on cue, James’ feels himself shiver as another line of precum is pushed from the head of his cock. James could be having a heart attack, he doesn't really know if he'd realize it even if he was. All he does know is that Asher has a way of making everything he says maddeningly erotic. He also knows that he wants to be inside Asher _right now_. He wants to please him, to earn more praise. It's like a drug that he can't help but be addicted to, a gift that makes him glow with happiness and pride after every compliment.

Asher shuffles forward and positions James' cock at his entrance, slowly sinking down onto him with a rough groan. He knows that he should have prepared himself first, but there's something about the stinging stretch that has his body thrumming like a livewire, and he can't help but love the sensation. 

When Asher's fully seated, all James can do is rest his head against Asher's shoulder and try to remember how to breathe. Asher's so _tight_ , and feeling his body clamping down around him is like an otherworldly experience.

Asher pulls James back to kiss him again and notices the moisture pooling in his eyes, his thumbs swiping across James' cheeks to wipe away the tears as he whispers, "You ok, baby?"

"Y-yeah", James sniffles, one hand reaching up to stroke Asher's arm, "It just feels so good, is all"

Asher’s gives him a knowing smile, leaning forward to kiss him as he starts to move. He goes very slow at first, a barely-there rolling of his hips, but the feeling is too intoxicating for him to hold out, and pretty soon his pace quickens.

James makes a desperate noise as his fingers scrabble at Asher's hips, trying to figure out what he should be doing with his body. His lips part and he whimpers when Asher sinks down on his cock again, taking him even deeper. He completely gives up thinking at this point, it's simply too much effort and this feels so amazing. All James wants to do is just let Asher use him how he wants to and try his best to hold on for the ride.

Asher shudders when the new angle allows James to hit his prostate, and he moans against James' lips, "Fuck, you're so good, baby. Your cock feels so good when it's filling me up."

James feels his cheeks heat up even more at the praise, gasping into Asher’s mouth when a hand brushes down his chest and another tangles in his hair, gently pulling. James knows that neither of them are going to last any longer, he can feel the telltale tightening of all the muscles in his body as a fire starts to surge in his belly. 

Asher drops down on him one last time, and that's what it takes for James to tumble over the edge. He can feel his cock throbbing and pulsing inside Asher and he can't hold back the fitful moan that echoes throughout the empty warehouse as Asher clenches around him with a deep groan, covering his chest with streaks of come.

They just sit there for a long time, wrapped up in their warmth, breathing each other's air as the afterglow washes over the both of them in pleasant waves. James feels like all of the tension of the day has just disappeared, and he’s practically melting into the chair in a warm, satisfied puddle. Asher just looks down at him with an impish grin, tipping James' chin up so he can quickly peck him on the lips. 

" ** _I believe you had a video to finish editing..._** "

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
